As haulage vehicles, there is known a dump truck that carries transporting objects such as crushed stones at a working site like mines (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The dump truck described in Patent Document 1 has an autonomous traveling mode of autonomously traveling based upon various kinds of commands and a manual traveling mode of traveling by an operation of an operator in the truck, and travels in one of the modes selected by a mode selecting signal.